En plein tribunal
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic dans l'univers de la série Franklin & Bash. Alors que les deux amis sont en train de plaider, un tireur fou surgit en plein tribunal.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic dans l'univers de la série Franklin & Bash. Alors que les deux amis sont en train de plaider, un tireur fou surgit en plein tribunal.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **...**

 _ **En plein tribunal**_

L'audience était sur le point de se terminer. Jared et Peter était sur le point de conclure leur affaire quand la porte la salle d'audience s'ouvrit et qu'un homme entra. Il brandit un fusil automatique et descendit le gardien avant qu'il ne puisse agir. Les gens se mirent à hurler mais il tira dans la foule avant de viser le juge qu'il toucha en pleine tête. Jares sentit quelqu'un le bousculer et il s'écroula au sol. Par la porte de la salle d'autres gardiens arrivèrent et réussirent à abattre le forcené. Une fois que le tireur fut maîtrisé, Jared se redressa un peu, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien. Le bras de la personne qui l'avait poussé reposait toujours sur son épaule. Un bras qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Tout va bien Peter ? Demanda celui-ci.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et un poids violent lui étreignit la poitrine. Rapidement, il repoussa le bras de son ami qui ne réagit pas et se retourna. La scène qu'il découvrit le glaça. Peter était là, allongé derrière lui, les yeux clos et une tâche rouge de plus en plus grande s'étalait sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Peter !

Jared allongea son ami sur le dos et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Il sentit son cœur battre et se sentit légèrement rassuré. D'un geste rapide, il ôta sa veste et hurla pour se faire entendre.

\- J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! Vite !

Il mit sa veste en boule et pressa la plaie à l'abdomen de son ami. Sous ses doigts, le corps de Peter se cabra et il entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Jared…

\- Eh mon pote, comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal… Je…

\- Je sais mais ça va aller. Ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es plutôt sensible à la vue du sang alors ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter un malaise de plus.

\- C'est si moche que ça ?…

\- Non, ça va aller… Tu vas t'en sortir…

Jared ne savait pas s'il disait cette petite phrase pour lui ou pour son ami, mais il avait envie qu'elle soit réelle. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas lui… pas Peter… Il était plus qu'un simple ami… Il était un frère… un frère qu'il s'était choisi quand il avait huit ans… un frère qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le quitter, décidant même de faire les mêmes études que lui pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés… un frère pour lequel il avait refusé de travailler avec son père… Alors, il ne pouvait pas mourir… pas comme ça… Peter gémit doucement, ramenant Jared à la réalité de leur situation. Sa peau était blanche et son corps était parcouru par des tremblements de douleur. Il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Accroche-toi Peter.

\- J'essaie…

\- Eh ! Tu es Peter Bash ! Tu n'essaies pas, tu réussies ! Comme toujours, c'est clair !

Peter tenta de lui sourire, mais fini par grimacer de douleur. Il se sentait tellement mal. Jared s'en rendit compte et murmura pour l'encourager.

\- Et surtout tu ne peux pas me laisser… Tu ne peux pas je...

Jared frémit, incapable de terminer sa phrase avant de murmurer simplement.

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as poussé… Je le sais…

\- Tu étais dans sa ligne de mire… J'ai eu si peur…

\- Alors tu m'as poussé et tu t'y es mis toi-même.

\- Je suis plus grand… Toi ça t'aurais touché en plein cœur.

Jared sourit à son ami malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de plus en plus. S'il faisait des petites blagues sur sa taille c'est qu'il n'allait peut-être pas si mal… Pourtant, sa peau pâle, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux qu'il peinait à garder ouverts semblaient dire le contraire. Il avait besoin d'aide... Jared redressa la tête pour tenter d'appeler de nouveau les secours et se figea en découvrant la scène qui se jouait autours d'eux. Dans la panique, il n'avait peut-être pas comprit la gravité de la situation mais elle était grave. L'homme avait ouvert le feu dans la foule. Peter était loin d'être le seul blessé. Une vingtaine de corps jonchait le sol. Certaines personnes étaient mortes tandis que d'autres étaient prises en charge par leurs proches ou par des inconnus qui avaient échappé au massacre. Sous les doigts de Jared, Peter frémit doucement.

\- Pour une fois, ils ne pourront pas dire que nous avons mis la pagaille dans le tribunal.

\- Non, ils ne pourront pas dire ça, lui répondit doucement Jared en remarquant qu'il faiblissait.

\- Jared… Je ne vais pas m'en sortir ?

\- Si bien sûr !

\- Je t'en prie… Ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas… Tu vas t'en sortir !

Peter sourit et son corps se tendit pendant que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Jared fut pris de panique. Il était en train de perdre connaissance… Il était en train de mourir et il refusait de mentir à son ami… Alors, il le secoua doucement pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

\- Eh ! Tu vas t'en sortir mais il faut que tu restes avec moi !

Peter gémit et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Jared lui sourit, touché par la résistance dont il faisait preuve.

\- C'est ça… Reste avec moi.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que des dizaines de secouristes entrèrent. Jared se redressa et cria d'une voix forte.

\- Vite ! Par ici ! Vite !

Les secouristes prirent en charge différents blessés et Jared frémit à la peur que son ami ne soit pas pris en charge dans les premiers. Il faiblissait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans aide.

\- Je vous en prie ! C'est grave ! Aidez-moi !

Sa voix tremblait sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Peter frémit et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Le jeune homme était arrivé au bout de ses forces alors il murmura faiblement pour son ami.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Non ! Peter ! … Peter !

Mais cette fois le jeune homme perdit connaissance. Jared hurla de nouveau le nom de son ami au moment où un secouriste s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur ?

Jared lui tourna un regard hagard rempli de larmes.

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- Ne paniquez pas. Il est en vie.

Le secouriste prit sa place et prit en charge la blessure de Peter. Il donna des ordres autour de lui et le jeune homme fut rapidement évacué. Jared regarda les secours emmener son ami et les suivit. Il refusait de le laisser seul. C'était Peter et il lui avait sauvé la vie.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Jared était assis sur l'une de ces inconfortables chaises d'une salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il avait refusé de laisser Peter et les secouristes avaient acceptés qu'il monte dans l'ambulance avec eux. Lui qui parlait toujours trop ou trop vite s'était tut, assistant impuissant à l'arrêt cardiaque de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Après plusieurs longues secondes, le cœur de Peter était reparti et Jared s'était autorisé à respirer à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas Peter… Ils étaient inséparables depuis leur enfance.

A son arrivée, une infirmière très gentille et très jolie, l'avait emmené nettoyer ses mains pendant que Peter était admit au bloc. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que Jared s'était rendu compte que ses mains étaient pleines de sang… Le sang de Peter… Et ce simple constat lui avait donné la nausée. Il avait couru pour se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et avait vomit avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol. La petite infirmière l'avait laissé pleurer quelques instants avant de l'aider à se relever tout en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Il s'était laissé faire… tentant lui aussi de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Peter ne pouvait pas mourir… C'était si injuste... Jared ne comprenait même pas comment un type armé avait pu s'introduire dans l'enceinte du tribunal. Jared s'était donc lavé les mains, regardant le sang de Peter tourbillonner dans l'évier avant de disparaître.

Puis, il était sortit des toilettes en chancelant et s'était laissé tomber assis sur la première chaise qu'il avait croisé. Depuis, il attendait, les yeux fixés sur les marques brunes sur les manches de sa chemise… Des marques qu'il n'avait pas pu enlever… le sang de Peter, et cette fois, ce ne fut pas la nausée mais les larmes qui s'emparèrent de lui et il se mit à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Son ami était là, dans un de ces blocs et il allait mourir… Il était toujours prostré quand quelqu'un arriva vers lui d'un pas rapide. En comprenant que c'était pour lui, il redressa la tête et sursauta.

\- - Papa ?

\- - Oh Dieu merci, tu vas bien, dit ce dernier en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jared, surprit, le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser.

\- - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- - J'ai apprit qu'il y avait eu une violente fusillade au tribunal alors, je suis venu le plus vite possible !

Il sourit et Jared frémit.

\- - Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- - Je devais savoir si tu allais bien et…

\- - Eh bien, tu vois, je n'ai rien. Satisfait que ce ne soit pas ton précieux fils qui soit entre la vie et la mort ?

\- - Jared. Tu es dur. Essaie de me comprendre.

\- - Je n'en ai pas envie… Tu vois ces marques sur ma chemise… C'est le sang de mon meilleur ami… Mon meilleur ami que j'ai vu mourir dans cette saleté d'ambulance… Mon meilleur ami qui est là quelque part derrière ces portes en train de finir de se vider de son sang… parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie... Alors je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter ou d'écouter tes sarcasmes.

\- - Mais…

\- - Et j'ai encore moins envie de t'entendre me dire que tout va bien parce que je n'ai rien… Rien ne va… Peter va mourir…

Le père de Jared radoucit un peu son expression et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- - Je ne suis pas aussi cynique. J'aime bien Peter… Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. Il ne va pas mourir.

\- - Son cœur s'est arrêté dans l'ambulance.

\- - Mais là il est au bloc… Et il est en vie !

\- - Je ne sais pas… C'était si horrible… Tout ce sang… Sa douleur… J'ai tout fait pour essayer de le faire tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours mais il avait tellement mal… et peur…

\- - C'est un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge et sportif… Tout ira bien, tu verras…

\- - Je ne suis pas l'un de tes clients, ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Jared baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer. Son père le regarda sans rien dire, laissant sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, prêt de lui.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Peter était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait les yeux clôts et une intraveineuse plantée dans le dos de sa main gauche. Des perfusions nourrissaient et soulageait son corps blessé. Sa peau était encore pâle mais sa respiration régulière. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Jared entra.

\- Salut Peter.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et Jared se rapprocha du lit. Il pressa sa main sur son bras et murmura sans sourire.

\- Allez Peter… ça fait déjà trois jours, reveille-toi, je t'en prie… Montre moi que tu vas mieux.

Le corps de Peter frémit doucement et ce dernier murmura tout en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je vais mieux Jared.

\- Peter ! … Non mais attends, tu étais conscient ?

\- Oui… Je me suis réveillé ce matin… J'ai dit à maman de ne rien te dire…

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'étais tellement inquiet.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise…

\- Elle est réussie !

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Jared avait prit la main de son ami qui lui serra doucement.

\- Tu as l'air inquiet ?

\- Tu es presque mort sous mes doigts, bien sûr que je suis inquiet.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas, au final l'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Et les autres ?

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la fusillade, Jared frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit tout en continuant à lui serrer la main.

\- Il y a eu 11 morts dont le juge et 7 blessés.

\- C'est horrible… Comment il a pu rentrer dans le tribunal avec une arme pareille ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Toi tu as besoin de te reposer pour guérir rapidement.

\- Tu restes prêt de moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je reste prêt de toi.

Jared serra plus fort la main de son ami qui hocha la tête avant de fermer doucement les yeux et de se laisser rattraper par le sommeil.


End file.
